<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY: The Lure of the Lie by TheWriterJadeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917701">RWBY: The Lure of the Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterJadeon/pseuds/TheWriterJadeon'>TheWriterJadeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterJadeon/pseuds/TheWriterJadeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets and Lies, kill relationships. No matter how careful you are, you will get caught. What's done in the darkness always comes into the light. This takes place during the events leading up to the fall of Beacon Academy, where two people will meet, one a huntsman in training, the other, a theif. Take a look at how their story unfolds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emerald Sustrai/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY: The Lure of the Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The headmaster of Beacon spoke the next team. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!</p><p>The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.</p><p>As they left, the next four students up to the stage, each standing differently from the other. First to stand in front of the headmaster was Ketosha Hákarl, a towering shark Faunus, who stood out as she wore a tribal loin cloth and bikini top with a fish net over it. She had tribal tattoos all over her body as well as scars, not to mention her blue skin. To some, this young woman would be someone who very presence would be intimidating, but at her demeanor she was trying her hardest to be unnoticed. Next was Rouge Nightshade, a panther faunus, who had dark brown hair in short dreadlocks, wearing a dark shirt under a vest, he had baggy pants, but his most distinguishing features were panther tail. After Rouge was Garnet Zareen and her sister Melissa Zareen, though just looking at them they didn't really have anything that would tell you they were sisters besides the similar ears upon their heads.</p><p>As they stood at attention, Professor Ozpin cleared his voice before addressing the four students. "Ketosha Hákarl, Rouge Nightshade. Garnet Zareen. Melissa Zareen. The four of you retrieved the White Kings pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team KNGZ, led by... Ketosha Hákarl." As they left, the group headed to their new dorm.</p><p>Ketosha was the first in the room, ducking through the door as she is way too tall to fit in. She had a simple sack of stuff, a shotgun, and a long sword on her back. She picks a bed close to the wall, nervous of her team. Two would enter the dorm next, Suddenly, the door opened to reveal not one, but two Faunus. One of them had some black wolf ears, dark skin, and a collar with a Garnet attached to it that appears to have fused with her neck. She looked over and waved at Ketosha, the other, would have blue hair and fox like ears to match with white fluff in them. Melissa who at the moment, was really nervous about being here.</p><p>The door opened one last time, a person walk through to reveal they had dark brown hair in short dreadlocks, wearing a dark shirt under a vest, with a mask covering his mouth, he had baggy pants, but his most distinguishing features were his tail swaying about and panther ears sticking out of his head. He looked around the room. "Hey there." He said throwing up his hand in a hi motion.</p><p>Ketosha looked down at her teammates...Literally as she was almost ten feet tall. Her blue skin stood out and her massive shark tail goes between her legs as she was nervous. She gives a slight wave, a little scared of her teammates, worried they would make fun of her. "H-Hello..."</p><p>Garnet was a little scared now that she realized just how tall Ketosha was and everyone was in her. She held on tightly to Mel. "Uh, hi." She quieted up.</p><p>"H... hello... there" Melissa waves a little as she stands there, being brave for Garnet.</p><p>Rouge looked at his teammates as he put his personal belongings on his bed. "This is going to be interesting four years." he thought as he sat on his bed. "So let's start with introduction, hmm?" Rouge says sitting cross-legged. "We should go by Team name so K should start." Rouge says looking at Ketosha.</p><p>Ketosha widens her eyes. This was what she was worried about, everyone being scared of her. Now her own team was terrified of her and this just made her even more nervous. Gets on her bed and tries to hide herself with the blankets, but they are too small to completely cover her "K-Ketosha..." Garnet waved slightly. "H-hi, hi Ketosha."</p><p>"I'm Rouge. Nice to meet you all." He says with a smile.</p><p>She muttered as she headed to one of the beds and sat down, hopefully next to Melissa. "And I'm Melissa" She sits down next to Garnet, being cautious of the others.</p><p>" Ketosha was even even more nervous that she looks in her bag and a king cobra slithers out of it and she hugs it, curling up on the bed, facing away from the team. She didn't want to scare them anymore and honestly she just looked even more scared than the other people.</p><p>"I'm, I'm Garnet." She waved at them, holding on to Mel's arm so as not to be separated from the one person she knew.</p><p>Reaching over to his bag, Rouge pulled out a book. "Well Ketosha, Garnet, Melissa, what are your semblances and weapon." And here he thought about the team 'A timid shark faunus, and twin Faunus sisters, though all three seem to be really fearful.'</p><p>"I haven't unlocked my semblance yet." She then tries to remember her weapons "I have a high powered rifle and a revolver" Melissa explained. "My semblance lets me change how loud sounds are." Garnet shuddered and leaned against Mel.</p><p>Ketosha stays quiet, not wanting to make the team fear her more. The king cobra peaks over the shark faunus' shoulder and sticks its tongue out to smell the room.</p><p>Garnet looked at Mel. She's worried and may or may not wonder if she should press the issue."That's fine... we're... just nervous around... p... people from Atlas..." her ears are up as she watches the snake curiously</p><p>"I'm not from Atlas! I'm from Vale...Well specifically a tribe of people on an island off of Patch." Ketosha says in response. "Oh. Thats, thats better." She slightly twitched.</p><p>"We, we may have just assumed since, since all the people from Atlas seemed so big and imposing." Melissa continued to what Garnet had said. "Ah, we've had a lot of trouble with people from Atlas"</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that...I'm sorry I'm so scary..." Ketosha was sad that everyone was scared of her, she was worried this was going to happen. The king cobra snuggles Ketosha and looks at Garnet and Mel, not in a aggressive way, but in a kind and curious way.</p><p>Garnet slowly stood up, holding Mel's hand still and made her way to the shark. She wanted to see what she felt like. And Melissa walks over with her, she's not even remotely scared at the moment. Ketosha didn't see Garnet and Mel as she was facing the wall cuddling her snake. The cobra cautious watches the two placed a hand on the shark faunus. She felt her and thought she felt interesting."You look really cool Ketosha" she smiles happily as she stands there.</p><p>Ketosha flinches as she is touched and looks over at the two sisters. She looked a little confused and turns to face them "Th-Thank you...but I scared you two...I didn't mean to. I just want some friends...place here is hard to me. Everything so new...everything so weird." She clearly was still trying to get used to all this technology and modern stuff. The cobra looks more at the two girls and slowly slithers to Garnet's hand. "We're, we're in a similar spot. Except the new stuff is, is freedom." She said quietly, leaning against the shark. She thought she felt nice."We want to be your friend. Um... if you want to be our friend"</p><p>Ketosha perked up from this. "I...I would love to be friend. I am so new to this new culture. It so different...and scary." The king cobra gently swirls around Garnet's arm. All the while, Rouge had decided to let the girls have their moment together, unpacking his stuff he placed them down and had decorated his spot. Soon after his spot was cleaned, he walked about chatting to his teammates.</p><p>As this merry moment happened, on the outskirts of Vale held a camp, full of Faunus wearing white sleeveless jackets, sleeveless black hoods and black pants. They also have black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards and boots, but their most defining features were their Grimm like masks obscuring their faces, these are the White Fang. A faunus extremist group claiming they fight for the rights of Faunus. Tents lined the spiked walls of their camp as grunts muddled about.</p><p>Inside one of the bigger tents, stood three faunus, one has a muscular appearance and has short black hair. He wears the standard pants and black gloves of other White Fang members, but his forearms have metal guards. The large Faunus also has a distinctive top with a collar that sticks up around his neck and lacks the buttoned look of the standard garb. His faunus trait was not apparent, this was the Lieutenant, across from him stood a young woman, her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, stomach and face.</p><p>Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail, and her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. As her mask was laid out on the table in front of her. She wore a black, gray and dark gray sleeveless stealth suit with short legs that resembles a playsuit with black trim around the legs.</p><p>As the two conversed, they quickly snapped to attention as the third Faunus stood up. "Ilia." His smooth voice. "Yes Adam?" She asked almost instantly, conveying her fear for him. Adam, now identified, was tall Faunus with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way, as his Faunus heritage was a bull, he had two reddish-black horns, one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted back.. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown. 

</p><p>"I have received word that you were chosen to be our benefactor's fourth teammate. When they sneak into Beacon Academy, and if you see our dearest Blake, bring her back here." He says with anger seeping to the surface as his hair began to glow a menacing crimson red. The sound of a throat clearing caused the three faunus to look to the front of the tent as Emerald strutted into the command tent. "So...got anywhere yet?" She says looking bored. Adam looked to Emerald. "I'm not sure if this is a stupid or serious question. Hard to tell with you." He said sarcastically, scratching the side of his cheek. He sent Ilia and his Lieutenant out of the tent, focusing on Emerald. "Is this a social call or a check up?" Emerald shrugged at this question. "Can't it be both?" As Emerald looked over the plans with the same bored expression.</p><p>The plans Emerald was looking over were made by one of his lieutenants. It was how they'd rob an armored truck filled with dust. "That makes things much easier. How are you, Emerald?" She rolled her eyes as Adam spoke.</p><p>"Okay, I guess. Cinder hasn't given me any tasks, so I'm hanging here until Beacon's weird dance thing later. You?" She says in mock pleasantries.</p><p>"Currently looking over my next operations... Would you be opposed to doing some...spy work for me? Probe Beacon for anyone willing to join the White Fang?" Adam requested as he looked at the map.</p><p>Emerald decided to poke the holes in his request. "You think they're going to listen to a human, recruiting for the White Fang. Adam, that may be the dumbest idea you've had yet."</p><p>Adam, even though his mask covered his face, he glared at Emerald. "I didn't say ask them, just figure out who would join me. Shouldn't be that hard."</p><p>Emerald thought about that, before smirking. "You want me to creep around faunus. Alright. The dance would be a good place to do that." With that Emerald left, the tent...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>